Changing The Past
by Elf117
Summary: When Emma and her friends find themselves on the train to Hogwarts after a Harry potter book marathon, they are faced with a big problem. Do the help Harry and friends or do they ignore them? Do they tell Harry that they know everything that is going to happen in the next seven years?
1. Goodbye Normality

"Emma! Turn that light off!" My mums irritated voice rings through my shut bedroom door and distracts me from my reading. "In a minute! I'm on the last page!" I say back, careful to keep my own irritation from showing. "Fine. You have five minutes." She calls back, her voice fading as she begins to transcend back down the stairs. My eyes fly back to the page. The very last page ever to be written on Harry Potters journey. I sniffle in happiness as he waves his son off onto the Hogwarts Express, all is well for him at last. He has his girl, his friends and his family with him. Reaching the last line, I grin as I close the book and drop it onto my nightstand before taking a hold of my phone, stuffing it under my pillow, turning my light of and lie down in bed, staring at the door on the other side of my room. Soon enough, the quiet footsteps of my mother climb up the stairs, pause outside my room and then carry on back down again. After hearing the sitting room door creak shut, I take my phone out, flip on the screen and unlock it to see three messages awaiting me. The first is from my ginger friend, Steph. _Finished! Midnight exactly. I can't believe I actually read all seven books! _grinning, I send my reply. _2 hours be4 me as well! well dne! And I told u u could do it! Much better than the films, aren't they?_ I send it then go onto the next text, from one of the Megan's. _damn it! My mum has made me go to bed! Can't finish it tonight. Got 2 chapters left though!_ my grin turns into a wry smile. _looks like you owe me a fiver! Finished._ The last text is from Hannah. _finished! Yes! I so wish J.K would write about Albus and James though. I wanna read about those two :'(\I I immediately reply in kind. finished two. And well done! You finished in under a year! You gotta deserve an oscar for that! And yeah, I totally agree. But, that's what fan fiction is for :-D After sending the three texts, I turn the phone off, put it on charge then lay it on top of the book. I then settle into my covers and close my eyes, thinking of Hogwarts and magic and Quidditch as I drift off into sleep._


	2. Train?

As I slowly drift back from my dreams, a rumbling, vibration feeling fills my senses. In my now somehow seated position, my head is lying against a hard, smooth, cool glasslike substance, sitting on a comfortable yet straight backed chair. Murmurs and slight chatting come from the other side of my make shift headrest. This is not my bedroom. Cautiously, I decide to open my eyes. My face is smudged up against a see through glass and, looking through it, I see a similar glass on the opposite side of a small hallway. The other glass panel has a red curtain covering it from the inside. I lift my head to find the glass panel is in fact, a door. I turn my eyes to the room I am in. The first object to catch my eye is a young, auburn haired female in black jeans and a black hoodie. She is awake, green eyes staring at me in curiosity. "Hullo." I say bluntly, speech still addled by sleep. "Who the hell are you," she asks me equally bluntly, a surprising hostility coming from her. "Emma." I answer, eyes narrowing slightly. "And who are you?" I return politely. "Megan." She says, eyeing me warily. "Funny that," I say, smiling at her, thinking if my own friend Megan who's hair is the same auburn as hers. "What's funny about that?" Megan asks, starting to sound angry. "Nothing. It's just I have a best friend Megan who looks a lot like you." I say calmly. "Same here." "Huh? You have a friend that looks like you and called Megan?" I ask, suddenly confused. "No. I have a friend called Emma who looks like you. But older. Much older." "Cool." I say before turning to examine the rest of my carriage. Sitting next to me, a young boy is sleeping, head flung back in an awkward position, his blonde mop of hair sticking up in odd angles. Next to him, when I lean slightly forward, is a tiny bright blonde haired girl curled in a ball, her feet flat against the wall under a large window. Out the window a dark, large forest is flying past. Opposite the curled up girl is a small, dark haired girl lying much like I was, with her head against the window. In between Megan and the dark brown haired girl is an equally tiny ginger haired girl, her head leaning forward, chin practically touching her chest. "Do you know who they are?" I ask Megan, my eyes going back to her. "No." She says, looking out the glass door distractedly. "Okay then. What about where we are?" I try again. "On a train?" She replies hesitantly, looking towards the window. "Okay. So neither of us know where we are. We have just been packed in a train and you are okay with it?" I ask sceptically. "I only woke up about a minute before you. And there's no point crying about it. I presumed one of you would know." She replies. A grunt causes the two of us to jump as the guy next to me lifts his head an looks around him blearily. "Where 'm I?" I asks slowly as he gazes around the room at us. "On a train." I answer. "Well no duh Sherlock!" He says back, turning to look at me. His bright blue eyes widen dramatically as he sees me. "Uh...who are you?" He then asks, his eyes switching to Megan. "I'm Emma and that's Megan." I tell him as he looks back at me. "I'm Gregor." He says, looking to the ginger in front of him. "God! That can not be comfy!" He winces. "Gregor?" I repeat, looking from him to Megan to the ginger. "No freaking way!" I then shout, causing the blonde next to Gregor to jerk awake. The ginger mumbles a bit but stays asleep. "What?" Gregor hisses, looking at the now blearily blinking blonde. "Gregor Forester?" I ask. His head shoots back to mine, eyes wide. "How do you-?" He begins but I cut him off, turning to Megan. "Megan Finlay?" I say to her hesitantly, she nods, looking wearily between me and Gregor. "I'm Emma!" I exclaim, but they both give me blank looks as the blonde begins to sit up. "Emma Nelson." I finish, a grin appearing on my face. "Well that certainy is an odd coincidence." Megan says slowly, eyebrows furrowed but I turn towards the blonde, now confident. "Hannah Gray." I say firmly. She nods, looking between the five of us. "What of it?" She then asks, eyes stopping on me. "That's Steph," I say, pointing to the ginger, "And that's Megan Walker," I point towards the dark brown haired girl who is also starting to stir. "Wait a minute," Gregor exclaims slowly, his eyes brightening, "what the hell are we all doing on a train looking like we are all ten years old?" "How the heck do I know?" I answer. "Huh? Wha's goin' on?" Megan asks dully as she glances around, eyes half shut with sleep. "We've all been kidnapped." I inform her with a wry grin. "Huh? Why are you happy about that. Who are you?" I roll my eyes at her. "Same questions every time." I mock sigh before leaning forward and shaking the still sleeping ginger. "Megan, Steph, Hannah, Gregor and Emma," Gregor answers Megan as Steph looks up, blinking innocently at us. "You better have tea." She tells me, light blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Apparently we've been kidnapped," brown haired Megan tells Steph. "So? Where's my tea?" She asks, glare turning from me to Megan. Before any of us could answer, the compartment door slides open and we all turn to face the small, bushy brown haired girl who walks in. "Hi, have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his," she asks in a prime voice, stepping to the side to allow us to see a plum, black haired boy snivelling silently. "No, sorry." I say, staring at the girl with eyes wide open, realisation dawning. "Okay. Well, if you do, please find us." She says as she turns, walking back out and closing the door. I turn back to my friends. "Oh. My. Goodness." I exclaim alongside Gregor. "What!?" Steph snaps, glaring from Gregor to me to the door. "That was Hermione Granger!" I inform her. "So that means..." Hannah begins, auburn Megan, Gregor and I answer her. "We're going to Hogwarts!" We shout simultaneously. 


	3. Sorting

As the sky outside darkened, we quieted once more, Steph falling back asleep. Eventually, we were jerked back to awareness by a loud voice filling the carriage. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Looking around bleary eyed, I catch sight of the luggage above Megan, Steph and Megan's head and snort, beggining to giggle. "What?" Hannah asks, leaning forward to stare at me past Gregor. "Imagine taking these on the boats," I say through the giggles, nodding towards the suitcases. Steph smiles sleepily and we lapse back into a tired silence. When the train does stop, we join the end of the throng heading out of the train and out onto the cold platform, shivering and pulling our cloaks tighter as we look around. Over the heads of everyone, I notice a small, yellow flame, nice and smug inside a lamp. I grin as I here the familiar voice. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid's voice calls over the thunderous chattering of the students around us. I grin, my heart racing as we walk over to the ginormous, hairy man. Next to me stands Draco Malfoy, platinum blonde hair shining in the tiny light as he mutters about the oaf. I ignore him, not wanting him to spoil my mood. The path Hagrid leads us down is pitch black, all I can see is Malfoy's almost pure white hair. Behind me Steph has grabbed the back of my cloak for support as we blindly make our way down. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid eventually calls, him and his tiny light disappearing round a corner, "jus' 'round this bend here." In front, as people rounded the corner, they all said "oooooh" Malfoy pushes the girl in front of him then rounds the corner. I am next. "Wow!" I say as I turn, seeing the large, glittering castle in front of me sitting perilously on the edge of a huge, black cliff. "Wow, it's big!" Steph whispers from behind, releasing her hold on my cloak. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid informs us, drawing my attention to a fleet of small boats floating on the murky water. With a silent discussion, Steph, the two Megan's and I end up in one boat, Gregor and Hannah in another with one other male. "Everyone in?" Hagrid shouts just as I get comfortable in the boat. "Right then - FORWARD!" We all move off, gliding smoothly over the dark water, everyone silent as we gaze up at the slowly nearing castle. I subconsciously reach into my pocket before pulling my hand back and groaning softly in disappointment. "What?" Megan Finlay and Steph ask at once, turning to glare at me. "My phone." I groan, staring sadly at the castle. "No phone. No Internet. No tv." "Oh!" Steph realizes with a start. "Not good." "Supernatural, Doctor Who, Grimm. The new Hobbit movie. We're gonna miss it all." My eyes sting as I imagine the catch up we will have to do. "Yep. But being at Hogwarts makes it worth it all." Megan Walker tries to comfort me. "Heads down!" Hagrid orders suddenly as the boats near a narrow part of the cliff. I bend my head, staring at my clasped hands which are starting to become clammy, despite the coldness in the air. The boats come to a stop and we all clamber out, rocks and pebbles crunching under our feet as we look up to the castle. "Oy, you there!" Hagrid calls, looking past me and to the right, directly at a small, chubby boy. "Is this your toad?" "Trevor!" Neville cries, holding out his hands for the slimy creature. Hagrid then proceeds to lead us up to the stone steps, towards the huge oak door. "Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Neville nods Hagrid raises a huge fist, knocking three times on the door. It swung open and Professor McGonagall stood there, her black hair up in a tight bun, a stern expression on her face. "The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid informs her. "Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here" She pulls the door wider, allowing us to see the Entrance hall and clamber in. The stone walls reached up and up, dwarfing us, I couldn't even see the ceiling, Harry was not exaggerating. In front was a magnificent marble staircase, leading further in. The urge to explore the endless corridors and rooms overcame me but I stayed still. I will have all year to do so. "I can't wait to explore this place!" Steph whispers to me, eyes wide and a grin on her face. "Ditto." I reply in equal wonder and excitement. McGonagall leads us through a side door before turning to speak, everyone immediately falling silent as she does. "Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall begins, "the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very inportant ceremony because while you..." "How long do you think it took for her to perfect that speech?" I whisper to Steph and Megan of whom I am squished in the middle. Megan glares at me, telling me to shut up. Steph sniggers. "Exuse me, do we have a problem?" McGonagall asks, turning her full glare in our direction. "No, sorry miss," I murmer, feeling my face heat up as everyone turns to stare at us. "As I was saying, At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She pointedly stares right at me as she says this. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourself's up as much as you can while you are waiting." she glanced around, her eyes lingering on Neville and Ron, "I shall return when we are ready for you," She adds, "Please wait quietly." she left, and I turn to my friends as tons of conversations start at once. "Yeah, that's smart," I begin with a snort, "believing we will remain quiet!" Megan rolls her eyes. "What houses do you guys think you'll be in?" Hannah asks, "I'm either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. "Slytherin or Gryffindor," I answer immediately. "Not sure, probably Hufflepuff," Megan Walker says slowly, smiling sadly, "but I just wanna be with you guys," we all nod our heads in silent agreement. Several people next to us scream causing us to look up. "What the-" Harry exclaims in the silence. Looking behind me, I see the ghosts slowly glide through the wall. "Wow! Even better in real life!" I tell Megan Finlay who nods in agreement, eyes wide. I spend the conversation staring at the silvery-white seethrougness of the ghosts in wonder and, just as I'm about to ask how they talk when the don't breathe, Preofessor McGonagall walks back in. "Move along now," She orders sharply, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts, to my dissapointment, float away. "Now, form a line and follow me." I quickly jump behind Gregor, Megan Finlay lands up behind me and we walkout of the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. Millions of candles hang around the walls and float above the tables, four huge tables each sitting a couple of hundred students. From somewhere in front, I hear Hermione whisper about the ceiling. I refuse to look up, knowing that if I do I will end up tripping. Instead, I watch McGonagall. I watch her put a dirty, three legged stool down, the old, black sorting hat above it. I stare at the hat, counting down. Three. Two. One. The hat begins to sing a long, three minute song. I applause when it is over. Professor McGonagall steps forward, unrolling a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She tells us before immediately shouting the first name. "Abbot Hannah" Pink faced, blonde haired Hannah stumbles out of the crowd, puts the hat on, covering her eyes and mouth. The hat takes a moment to decide before shouting it decision. "Hufflepuff." The table to our left claps and cheers as a smiling Hannah runs over to join them. "Bones Susan." went up next, getting sorted into Hufflepuff as well, she runs over to sit next to Hannah. "You'll be soon." I tell Steph, she gulps, going unnaturally pale. "Boot Terry" goes to Ravenclaw, the table second to the left cheering for him. "Brocklehurst Mandy" quickly joined Terry whilst Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor. The table to the far left clapping this time. "Brown Stephanie." Steph gulps again before slowly walking over and picking up her hat. Her terrified face quickly vanishing under the black hat. It takes a couple minutes before a decision is finaly made. "Gryffindor." A grinning Sreph then replaces the hat before runnin over to sit next to Lavender. "Bruce Katrina" I start. I recognize that name. But not from the books. She is a friend of Steph's in real life. "How is she here too? Who else is here?" I whisper as small, petite, raven haired Katrina walks up to the hat. "How do I know?" Megan Finlay snaps. I look at her, a retort ready on my lips but it vanishes once I see her white, shaking form. "Ravenclaw." Katrina walks over to the table, taking a seat next to Mandy. Millicent Bullstrode came after her, becoming the first Slytherin. Then Crabbe joined her before Justin-Finch-Flethly found himself in Ravenclaw. Another name I know personaly came up after wards. "Finlay Megan." I had to give Megan a push in order to force her to step up. The decision was a long one. Eventually, the hat opened its mouth. "Hufflepuff." I raise an eyebrow as she joins the table. I had honestly expected her to be in Ravenclaw. After Megan was Seamus Finnigan before another name I knew yet not from the Potter universe came up. "Forrester Blair" I look towards Gregor whom had already taken a step forward, he looks at his little sister in horror as she dances up to the stool, picking up the hat, and putting it on. "No, please no!" Gregor moans as the hat opens it mouth, "Not Ravenclaw, please!" "Hufflepuff" Gregor lets out a sigh of relief as Blair walks over to join Megan. "Forrester Gregor" Gregor then proceeds to walk up to the stool, eyes still on his sister. "Ravenclaw." the hats decision was instantaneous. After Gregor went Goyle who quickly joined Crabbe at the Slytherin table. Hermione was called up after, sitting next to Steph once her house had been called. "Gray Hannah," I smile encouragingly at Hannah as she nervously takes the hat. Her decision is another immediate one. "Hufflepuff." She grins as she walks over to sit next to Megan. "Gray Lucy." I stare, mouth slightly ajar as the petite, light brown haired girl, Hannah's younger sister, walks towards the stool, her face bright red as he stares at the ground the entire way there. How many of my friends are actually here!? I ask myself as the hat takes its time with Lucy. Eventually however, the hat makes its decision. "Hufflepuff" Lucy goes over to the table, giving her sister a hug as she does. Neville is after Lucy, taking a seat opposite Hermionie, Steph and Lavender. Two Slytherins, Morg McDougal and Draco Malfoy follow him. Then comes the name I have been both dreading and anticipating. "Nelson Emma." 


	4. Feast

"Nelson Emma." I gulp, my feet suddenly jelly as I walk towards the hat, trying and failing miserably to ignore the thousands of eyes on me. Taking a seat on the stool, I place the musty hat on my head, thankfully hiding the stares. 'Another from the future then, hmm?' The hat asks as I settle on the seat. Not another instantaneous answer then, I think wryly. 'Yeah, suppose it looks that way, huh?' I reply. 'Two houses would suit you well,' I am them informed, 'Slytherin or Gryffindor.' 'Why those two? Why not the other two?' I immediately ask. 'You are not... Lets say docile enough for Hufflepuff and not nearly studious enough for Ravenclaw.' 'Fair enough,' I agree with a shrug. 'But you do have a curious mind, a very unique way of thinking,' He tells me slowly, thinking it through. 'In other words, clean and simple insanity,' I answer dryly, grinning. 'I think it's decided.' "Gryffindor." I take the hat of and are at it, "that wasn't exactly a unanimous decision, was it?" I mutter before handing the hat back to McGonagall whom is trying to contain a smile. I walk over to the Gryffindors and stand behind Steph and Hermionie. "Budge up." I tell Hermionie who, looking affronted, does so. I take a set between the two, turning to face Steph. "What did you say to the hat?" Steph asks in a whisper. "That this was not an agreed decision." I tell her, a playful glare on my face. Steph smirks, trying to mantain a snort and Hermionie rolls her eyes before telling me to shush. "Nisbet Ronan" I jerk, looking up to the stool as a young, lanky Ronan walks up. "How is Ronan here!?" I ask Steph whom shrugs. "He doesn't web like Harry Potter!" "Gryffindor" The hat decides. "Ask him for yourself." Steph tells me as Ronan comes to sit opposite us, grinning. "How come your here?" Ronan and I ask at once. "I dunno, I woke up in a carriage with Blair, Lucy, Danni, Adam, Willem and Ronan," He tells me. "Wait, did you say Dani?" I ask, dread filling me. I glance up t the hat, Micheal Moon gets sorted into Ravenclaw and Theodore Nott is called up. "Bet he makes-" I begin, but the hat interrupts me. "Slytherin." "That," I finish with a frown, Hermionie glares at me. Pansy was called next, a smug smile in her face as she puts the hat on. The Patil twins are after, Padma in Ravenclaw and Parvati joining us, taking a seat next to Hermionie. Harry is after, the roar coming from our table is deafening as he walks over to us. Peter Perks then makes Ravenclaw before Mary-Sally Anne became a Hufflepuff. "Seaton Adam." I jerk, again, at the name of my boyfriend, watching as the minuscule guy swaggers up to the stool. "You didn't mention Adam!" I hiss at Ronan, turning to him. Out of the side of my eye, I see Steph trying to cover a laugh with her hand. "Aye I did. But you just blanked out the rest apart from Dani." Ronan replies. "Ravenclaw." The hat decides. "Well, I didn't doubt that for a second." I tell Steph with a grin. "Look at Gregor!" Steph snorts, her eyes on the Ravenclaw table. I glance over to see a furious Gregor, glaring daggers at the slowly approaching Adam. "Uh, this isn't gonna end well," I mutter, suddenly fearing for the sanity of the other Ravenclaws. "Sterricks Danni," Is called next. I look up, wide eyed with my fingers crossed under the table. "Please don't make Slytherin," I beg the hat as Danni puts it on, her eyes glued to the Slytherin table. "Please, for the love of all that's sane, don't make Slytherin." "Slytherin." "Yes!" Danni shouts excitedly, squealing as she runs to the table before realisig she still has the hat on her head. She rushes back, hands it to Lisa Turpin before joining Draco at the Slytherin table. Lisa goes to Ravenclaw before, at last, Megan Walker is called up. "I bet Hufflepuff." I tell Steph. "Yeah yeah, sure sure." She says absently, I turn to her to find her eyes glued to the ceiling. I roll my eyes, She's a lost case without a cup of tea. "Hufflepuff." Megan goes over to join Hannah, Megan, Lucy and Blair. "Walker Ronan," Megan's brother steps forward, sitting slumped on the stool. "Hufflepuff." He is quickly informed. He walks over to join his sister and the majority of my friends. I sigh, nearly all of us are in Hifflepuff whereas Steph, Ronan and I are akin in Gryffindor. So much for being together thought it all. We hardly have any classes with them. Only two were left. Ron Weasley and Blaise Zagini. Once sorted, McGonagall takes the stool and the hat away and Dumbledore gets up. I stare at his pure white, super long beard in fascination. "Welcome!" He says, a beaming smile just visible through the humongous beard. He had to have used magic to get it that big! "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words-" I say the next words along with him, having watched the movies far to many times. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" I then laugh as he sits down and grab some food from the banquet. "Is he - a bit mad?" I hear Harry ask Percy. I grin and answer him. "Nothing wrong with a bit of madness!" I then stuff a chip in my mouth before reaching for a Yorkshire pudding. Nicholas, sitting opposite me between Harry and Ronan, sadly watches us. "That does look good." He says, eying Harry's steak. I smile apologetically at him. "Can't you-" Harry begins, a frown on his face. "Harry!" I scold, "you can't just ask someone if there able to eat or not!" "No, no, it's no bother." Nicholas answers sadly, " I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," he tells us, "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself!" He then exclaims, looking slightly angry at himself. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- porting ton at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." "I know who you are!" Ron suddenly buts in, from next to Ronan, "my brothers told me about you - your Nearly Headless Nick!" I tune out of the conversation, knowing Sir Nick showing us his neck will make me spew. I turn to Steph instead who is sitting back, watching them, he me eyes focused on Nick. "Steph," I warn quietly. "What?" He asks turning to look at me. "I wouldn't look at Nick-" yet Stepha eyes has already traveled back to Nick and I see them widen before she pales dramatically. "He's gonna show his neck.," I finish pathetically as Steph turns away, a greenish tint on her face. "That is the most revolting thing I have ever seen." She informs me as Nick replaces his head. "So- new Gryffindors!" Nick continues as if nothing had happened, "I hope your going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Barron's becoming almost unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost." I look over to the see a very unhappy Draco sitting between a large, blood stained ghost and a happily chatting Danni. "I almost feel sorry for him!" I say to confused looks all around. "Draco," I clear up but the confused stares continue. I roll my eyes. "You guys have never met Danni. Ever." I finish, turning back to my now empty plate. Puddings appear right at that moment and immediately I grab a ton of strawberrys and a jam donught. I put a deliciously soft, juicy strawberry in my mouth, savoy ring the flavor and turn to Steph. She has a full plate. Two apple pies, I've cream - I take a guess it is vanilla flavored - a handful of strawberries and some jelly. Everyone starts to talk about families. Seamus goes first. "I'm half and half, me dads a Muggle. Man didn't tell him she was a witch 'till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." We laugh and Ron turns to Steph and me. "I'm half." Steph says, looking at me, "my mums a witch. "I'm also half, my mum is a witch, Stepha mums sister." I add in with a smile. "What about you, Neville?" Ron continues, turning to him. "We'll, my gran brought me up and she's a witch, but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My Great-Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed mood the en of Blackpool Pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened till I was eight. Great - Uncle Algie came round for tea and was hanging me out of the upstairs window by the ankles when my Great - auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really please. Gran was crying. She was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bough me my toad." "That's bloody child abuse!" I burst out as Neville finishes. He shrugs, looking down at the table sadly. "It was just to make my magic come out." He defends his family. "I don't give a crap!" I snap, glaring at him, Neville cowers, Ron stares at me wide eyed. Steph whispers to me to calm down. "I won't bloody calm down! That's child abuse and he has been brought up to think it was all okay! That's wrong I rant. I notice Harry look down, avoiding my eyes as he eats a treacle tart. "Emma, there is nothing you can do about it now. It's all in the past." Steph says quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. "Oh I think there is something I can do!" Say, glaring at the head table. "Not now though. Later." Steph pleads. "Fine." I reply, breathing hard through my nose in anger. "Good." She says, releasing her grip on my shoulder and turning back to we food. I eat in silence, fuming. "Ouch!" Harry suddenly shoots out, I glance towards him, his hand is on his scar. "What is it?" Percy asks. "N-nothing." Harry tells him. "If it happens again, tell someone." I tell him, narrow eyed. "Okay." Harry says, but I can tell he's lying. Pudding suddenly vanishes and I turn to the head table. "Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of out older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore glances over at the Aeasely twins. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughs but I remain grim. I know that if I do befriend Harry, I will have to face the dog and, no matter how much I love dogs, I somehow don't find myself looking forward to the meeting. And no, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cried Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a long, golden ribbon shot out, twisting itself into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," Dumbledore Ted us, "and off we go!" I chose a happy, bouncy tune as I sung along. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Wether we be old and bald Or young with Scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff So teach us things worth knowing, Being back what we forgot, Just do your best, well do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot. The last to finish we're the Weasley twins, sounding sad and morose as they sang, the polar opposite of how I sung it. "Ah, music," Dumbledore says after te clapping had stopped, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" 


	5. Late Night Chats

I get up, walking behind Steph, as we follow Percy through the loud crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase.

"Are we gonna try and stop him becoming a jerk too?" I ask Steph as we fall to the back of the group. Ronan follows, walking in between the two of us.

"Na. Too much hassle." He says with a grin.

"Yeah, but he could be a big help. If we can get him to spy." I argue in a whisper as I notice Hermionie beggining to fall back with us.

"If we change his future, what's to say he won't die? That would devastate Mrs Weasely more than him turning against them." Steph adds.

Percy proceeds to lead us through countless corridors, a couple hidden doors and millions of steps as Hermionie falls in line with us we stop talking about Percy and instead turn to the portraits.

A bundle of walking sticks floating in mid air stop all chat and walking.

"What on earth are walking sticks doing at Hogwarts!?" I whisper to Steph as Percy steps forward, an important smug look on his face as he looks to us.

"Peeves," he whispers to us, "a poltergeist." He then raises his voice, turning away. "Peeves-show yourself."

Peeves blew a rasberry.

"Do you want me to get he Bloody Baron?" Percy replies, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"That might cheer Malfoy up." I snicker to Steph and Hermionie.

"Probably Danni too." Steph quickly adds with a grin Hermionie tells us to hush, eyes wide as she stares at the walking sticks.

A rousinding pop echoed around the corridor and a little ghostly man with dark eyes and a large, wide mouth appeared floating holding the walking sticks, cross legged.

"Oooooooh! Ickle firsties! What fun!" Peeves cackles with a wide grin. He suddenly swooped for us and we immediately duck.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barks in anger, glaring at the ghost. Peeves stuck out his toungue before vanishing once again.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy tells us as we head of towards yet another set of stairs, "the Bloody barons the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are."

At the end of the corridor, a large portrait of an equally large lady hung. We walk towards the portrait.

"Password?" She asks in a regal voice as we near it. An equaly large attitude as well then.

"Caput Draconis," Percy tells her and the portrait swings open, revealing a hole in the wall.

"Does Draco HAVE to be in our password?" I moan as we all scramble in after Percy to be faced by a cosy room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directs Hermionie, Lavender, Parvati, Steph and I to the door on the right. As one, we walk towards it, entering a small stairway. The first door on the first landing is labeled first years and so we enter.

Inside, five four poster beds sit in a circle around the edge of the room, our luggage placed on a bed. Mine the one on the far left, a wall on one side and Seph on the other.

I walk over to my bed and sit down, watching the others.

"Who's up for a chat? Who wants to go to sleep?" I ask the silent girls, refusing to go to sleep in an awkward silence.

"Sleep," Steph moans, lying back on her bed, her suitcase right next to her, cloak discarded on top of it.

"Chat!" Hermionie says excitedly, sitting on the edge of her bed, her suitcase already lying neatly under it.

Parvati and Lavender look at each other before saying at the same time, "chat."

"Sorry, Steph. Looks like you've been over ruled." I smirk at her.

"Damn it." She moans again as she sits up.

"Well, I'm Steph. I'm half, as I said at the feast. I like tea and I am a natural ginger." I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm Emma. I am also half blood. I can't wait to start lessons. I love to read and write." I then add as the other three seem reluctant to do so.

"I'm Hermionie. I am muggle born. And I am so exited to be here." Hermionie puts in nervously.

"Parvati. I have a twin. We are pureblood." Parvati says shyly.

"Lavender. Pure blood." lavender Adds in.

"Ok. How about a game?" I ask, disappointed at the short answers.

"What game?" Steph asks, immediately nervous.

"Truth or dare." I say with a grin.

"No." Steph says immediately.

"What's that?" lavender and Parvati say at once.

"Ok. Just truth then." I say to abate Steph who relaxes slightly. "It's a game where you spin a bottle and whomever it lands on has to answer a question truthfully." I tell the two pure bloods.

"That sounds fun!" They say. I turn to Hermionie.

"Yeah ok. But where will we get a bottle?" She asks. I look into my case and take out my wand.

"We'll just use this." I tell her as we all sit in a circle next to the door.

"I'll go first." I say as I put my wand on the floor and spin it. It lands on Parvati.

"Do you have any sibling aside from your twin?" I ask her.

"No." She says before taking the wand and spinning. It lands on Hermionie.

"Did you never notice anything wierd when you did magic at home?" She asked her.

"Yes. I was always made fun of because of it. People said I was a witch and said I was evil." Hermionie told us.

"Sorry to hear that Hermionie." I say, smiling at her, "but it won't happen here. I'll personally make sure no one picks on you." Hermionie smiles at me happily. Before taking the wand. It lands on Steph.

"How did you find out you were a witch?" She asked her.

"My mum, aunts and uncles got all of us together and told us when we were five or something. Then we were all homeschooled." Steph made up on the spot. Steph took the wand.

"Parvati, what subject are you looking forward to most?" She asked.

"Umm I think charms." She says as she takes the wand back.

"Emma. What did Steph mean by all of us?"

"Our cousins. The two Megan's, the two Ronan's, Danni, Blair, Gregor, Lucy and Hannah." I say, "Our granny was a busy woman."

Everyone laughs at my comment and Steph yawns.

I take the wand and point it towards Lavender deliberately.

"Your turn. What subject are you looking forward to?" I ask her.

"History of magic." She replies. I stare at her incredulously.

"But that sounds like such a boring subject!" I exclaim.

"Yup. That's what I like about it! No work." She says quickly. I grin.

"I think I'm gonna like you." I tell her, then I turn to Hermione and Lavender. "You two as well. I think we're all going to get on great."

"Yeah yeah that's great and all. Now can we please go to sleep?" Steph asks, slowly crawling towards her bed.

"Okay. Night" Hermione says, jumping up onto her bed.

"Night. See you all tomorrow." I say as I open my suitcase and pull out the small alarm clock I got when I originally turned ten. "This ain't going to work, is it?" I ask the others, staring at it in my hands as the minute hands whirls around to the left, the hour hand to the right. The second hand isn't moving at all.

"No, according to Hogwarts: A History, no muggle devices work here because of all the magical interference." Hermione helpfully tells me.

"Well then how do we get up early enough to get to breakfast on time? I'll tell you, I am not going first day of Hogwarts with no breakfast." I tell them.

"I suppose the noise of the girls above us will wake us up?" Steph queried.

"Yeah, suppose so." I say slowly, placing the useless clock under the bed before picking up my pajamas. "But what if they are really quiet? They have all been here for at least a year"

"How about we go up and ask then?" Lavender suggests. I look at the other four girls, all of us in our pajamas.

"I ain't walking up there in my pjs" I declare.

"And anyways, we'll probably wake up back at home tomorrow." I add sadly as I lie in my bed, the others look at me.

"What?" I whine.

"Your the one that's worried." Parvati says.

I huff before standing up and walking to the door, turning to glare at the smirking girls. With one last huff I turn and walk out, heading further up the stairs to the next door. With a deep breathe, I knock.

A small, curly red haired girl answered.

"Yes?" She asks looking just as disgruntled as I felt.

"Is there any chance you's can wake us up in the morning? We really don't wanna miss breakfast." I force out.

"Uhm yeah sure." She says looking highly amused.

"Thank you!" I finish lightly as I turn back to head to my dorm. The others are sitting up looking at me.

"How'd it go?" Lavender asks.

"Year twos are gonna wake us up." I tell them as I walk over to my bed and begin to draw the thick red curtains around my bed.

"Night." I say as I lie down and get comfortable.

"Night." The four of them answer back sleepily.

In the privacy of my bed, I sit back up, sleep forgotten as I think of the castle around me. If I am going to wake up back in my own bed tomorrow, an eighteen year old again. I may as well make use of the time here and explore. I will probably never have a dream like this again. But, as I listen, the others' breathing slows, becoming deeper and my own body begins to desert me, suddenly feeling bone tired, I slump back in the bed, my head hitting the pillow.

As my eyes shut, I manage to cross my fingers, hoping against hope I will still be here when I wake up.


End file.
